


Sazer Tragos Versus The Internet

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Go learns of the existence of 'Sailor Tragos' he is decidedly not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sazer Tragos Versus The Internet

Go's eyes widened as he read. He knew he should look away from the horror, but he couldn't. It was shallow and yet strangely gripping at the same time: he couldn't stop himself. 'Sailor Tragos' indeed. And oh, would you look at that! He wouldn't be caught dead making daisy chains, even if he _was_ in the Earth Tribe. Where did people get these ideas from anyway? He knew he shouldn't have borrowed the Professor's laptop, he would never have come across this otherwise. Unfortunately that meant he only had himself to blame.

A shadow loomed over his shoulder and there came a thoughtful 'Hmmm' in his ear which made him jump. "Jin!" he blurted, looking up into the faintly amused face of his friend. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing what you're up to," Jin shrugged, leaning across Go to get a better look, hand brushing against Go's as he leant forward, that ridiculous hair brushing against Go's cheek. "Oh, I know how this one ends."

"Really?" Go demanded, his voice a little higher than he would have liked. Because this was completely ridiculous and he wasn't sure he even _wanted_ to know how the travesty ended. He would have said Jin was having him on, too, except that if there was anyone who _would_ know how this ended that person could very easily be Jin.

"Sure," Jin said easily. "It goes like this." He pulled Go's chair away from the table and yanked him to his feet. "Sailor Dail shoves Sailor Tragos up against a wall." He demonstrated. "And has her way with the oblivious idiot because she's fed up of waiting."

"Oh," Go agreed faintly as Jin's fingers came to rest on his hips, Jin's lips pressing a light kiss at the corner of Go's mouth. "Okay. That's a good ending."


End file.
